Vex'ara Sarel
Vex'ara Sarel is a 25 year old Cambion Mage from The Fey Ring Isles. She has lived a life in the Shadows and has come to the Weft to start living her life, instead of just surviving. She is a follower of Zeleel, and lives a life you might assume comes with worshiping 'The Whore'. Her alignment is Lawful Evil. History Growing up in The Fey Ring Isles wasn’t easy for Vex’ara. Being a cambion, she was not a child that was loved, nor wanted, she just a product of a ritual gone wrong that the young woman that gave birth to her had to deal with. Ohaniri Sarel was only eighteen when she tried to mess with powers beyond her control and was cursed with the child of a demon growing inside her, she loathed Vex’ara from the start, enough that she was not even given a name, not until she chose one for herself fifteen years after her birth. Vex’ara spent most of her years alone, put to work in the crop fields where she had to work beyond her abilities every day so that she may not go to bed hungry. She grew to hate the woman who was more of a master than a mother, but despite the feelings she had, she saw a power in the woman that she couldn’t help but look up to. She would see the way the men she brought home would fall at her feet, tripping over themselves to do as she asked in the hopes of being able to spend a night alone with her. Vex’ara wanted such power for herself. At age fourteen, she made her first kill. After Vex’s first blood, her mother told her that she was a woman now, and she had finally decided that in addition to working the fields, her abomination of a daughter could be used in other ways to gain wealth. The next time her mother brought a man home, there was a second man there for her, Vex was to join the woman in her whoring ways. Something in her snapped in that moment, Vex’ara refused to be used as a tool for her mother’s gain. The second she was alone with the man, in their small house, she lunged towards the table she had become so acquainted with every night while making her mother’s dinner. She would never forget the feeling she felt when she wrapped her fingers around the knife and turned around to slash his neck. She only had to take a second to look at what she had done, her hands covered in blood, before she made her way determinedly to her mother’s room to end the suffering once and for all. She had made quick work of the man her mother was entertaining and before she knew it, her hands were around her mother’s neck, screaming at her as her mother clawed at her skin. Though her love of killing wasn’t the only thing she discovered that night. Her mother was stronger than her, and Vex’ara didn’t have the upper hand for long, but her fear had her calling out to The Narga, to help her find strength. The fear in her mother’s eyes as she backed away was something she had not seen before from the women, which confused Vex. Was the mention of the Narga that horrific to the woman? Despite the rage, she didn’t follow her mother, just watched as her mother clawed at her own face, blood curdling screams filling their small home. What had been fear, was now just pure bloodlust, and it was consuming Vex. Whatever it was that was happening made it that much easier to wrap her hands around her mother’s neck once more and squeeze until the screams faded away and she was left completely alone in the world. She had never been happier. She would later discover that what her mother had experienced was a nightmare of Vex’s creation. She had made her mother see things that she could not handle, and she knew that she would have to cherish and train these powers, as one day she may need them. A few uneventful weeks went by, Vex’ara still worked in the fields to make money, but no longer did she have to answer to someone else, the money she made was her own, she could feed herself and replace the old ragged clothes she wore, with ones that fit much better. It was on a trip to town that she witnessed a young child get caught trying to steal from a wealthy looking man. She wasn’t sure what it was that drew her to the child, but she found herself with her dagger to the man’s throat as he threatened to harm the child. She left that encounter with an extra mouth to feed and enough geld to last a week. She and the child she later found out was named Di’leax, stayed in Ohaniri’s home for a time, neither of them had anywhere else to go, and Vex’ara couldn’t bring herself to let the child back onto the streets on her own. She had taken to calling Vex’ara ‘Ghi’lan’, as the cambion had still not chosen a name for herself and in turn, Vex called the child ‘Lan’sila’ as she refused to get personal with her. They lived quite comfortably in the house, stealing most of their meals and sometimes even a few coins from the various merchants the elder of the two managed to kill. Vex’ara should have known that it would come to an end, but she was only a child herself, she had not much of an idea of how the world around her worked. A ‘friend’ of Ohaniri came looking for her, and the discovery of her death had the two young children on the run from that moment, nothing but a few coins in their pockets. Vex’s attempts to stay hidden seemed useless, her demonic features making her a beacon for attention the moment she stepped out of the shadows. It was making it hard for them to make money, as she could no longer work under the guise of making money for her mother, a woman than many men adored. She decided that she had to take actions in order to have any sense of normalcy in her life. Vex’ara had heard whispers in the crop fields about a powerful cambion that could change one’s appearance, for months she searched and searched, while stealing what money she could with the help of Di’leax, until she finally found the man that would change everything for her. It cost them every coin they had, but the cambion left the man’s home looking every bit like the fair haired dark elf her mother had wished she’d be and finally adopted the name Vex’ara. Years passed and Vex discovered that the way she looked now opened up many opportunities for her. It was much easier for her to walk through the streets without trouble, and in turn the two young girls could sneak into peoples homes and steal what they could with minimal trouble. If they ever woke the inhabitants, Vex had no trouble killing them, as she was no longer a suspect when the bodies were found. Though after years of leaving the occasional body in their wake, Vex’ara grew concerned that people were growing to expect such intrusions, the homes that were once easy to break into, seemed to take Di’leax a little longer to unlock and so Vex began to wonder, could she sell herself the way her mother had done all those years ago? At the age of seventeen, she remembered back to how she had wished to have the power over men that her mother had seemed to possess, and so that is what she did. Her first time was with a young man, she’d found him in a tavern, he seemed to be generous with his coin so she assumed he had a lot of it. It didn’t take much to convince him that he wanted to spend the night with her, and it was all too easy for Di’leax to steal from him while he lay next to Vex in a post-coital bliss. When she saw how easy it could be to steal from these men, she never looked back. She got such a rush from these men being so eager to please her, it was almost like the feeling she got before a kill, though she thought to herself that maybe it was even better. When Di’leax turned fifteen, she had decided that the way Vex treated her with such little respect was too hurtful for her to continue living like they were, she wanted to prove her worth to Vex and the only way she knew how to do that was to go off on her own and find some way to please the woman that she had looked up to for more than half her life. The decision did not really phase Vex as she had no emotional connection to the girl, it had merely been convenience that kept them together in the first place. Without Di’leax to steal coin for her, she started to charge men to spend the night with her, and often found herself with a knife to their throat when they refused. She didn’t mind the change, she may have made less coin this way, but she usually ended the night with a bed to rest in without having to go back to the home that she and Di’leax had made for themselves. In her adult years, Vex spent much more time trying to master her skills, training tirelessly when she had time, to get her chants just right, to pray and take comfort from the knowledge that she wasn’t alone, she could speak to Zeleel and know that her devotion to her would be rewarded. Without someone constantly at her side, Vex also had time for leisurely activities and would often find herself in the bed of a beautiful woman, though she would never steal from them, as she would feel greedy receiving such pleasure and then taking from them their livelihood. No, the company of women was saved purely for pleasure. It was when she neared a quarter of a century in age that she decided that The Fey Ring Isles was not a place for her. The woman she saw when she looked in her reflection had never truly felt right and if she was return to her demonic form, stop living the lie that had been her life, she could not stay there. She barely gave herself time to think about it, she took her belongings and left. She didn’t know where she was going, just that she wanted to live, instead of just survive, and that could only be done if she could live as herself. And then she found The Weft. Personality Vex is a cold person, she’s been conditioned to be that way by the life she lived as an outcast. She doesn’t trust easily, she never falls in love and she never lets anyone close to her. As a cambion, she was subjected to a lot of hate as a child and was often abused in the street when she went to the markets to buy food for her mother, this built up walls that she has never let down, not even to Di’leax. Even when she was living as an elf, she could never truly let anyone in, and her cold-heartedness has always kept any relationship she had quite short, almost always ending after only a single night. She is nervous about her life in The Weft, as she knows nothing of it and she’s not one to step outside her comfort zone often. The close-knit friendships she can see that the people of The Weft have makes her wonder if she made the right decision here, worrying her lust for both blood and sex will not be fulfilled if she stays there. Her new friend Valerio however, seems to be challenging everything she thought when she first arrived. Relationships Di’leax The half elf came into Vex’ara’s life when she was only fourteen and stuck by her side until she was twenty-two, she seemed to look up to Vex as if she was a big sister, but Vex felt quite differently. The two adopted a relationship not unlike that of a teacher and their student as the age gap meant that Vex’ara had lived through a lot that the young dark elf hadn’t. In return for taking care of her, Di’leax helped Vex make the money they both needed to survive and that was all that Di’leax was to Vex, a tool for survival. The one sided love eventually became too heartbreaking for the younger of the two and they parted ways, it has been three long years since they laid eyes on each other, but Di’leax has never stopped with the constant writing, sending Vex a letter once a week with nonsense that Vex cared nothing for. By the last letter the young woman sent, it seems that Vex may soon be reconnecting with her estranged companion, what comes next, Vex is unsure. Valerio Achille de la Medina Valerio was the first face that Vex saw once she entered The Weft, and though at first she was cautious, he seems to have somehow broken down some of the walls she’d built so high around herself. She has never called someone a friend, but for some reason, she does not hesitate to call him such. He has become important to her, though she would never admit that, she is unsure that her time in The Weft could continue if something were to happen to the young man she’d grown so fond of. The relationship even turned into something more than friendship and while she’d usually not speak to someone after spending a night with them, the opposite is what happened for them. Vex and Valerio are now renting a room in the tavern together and Vex even spent good geld to purchase a book for him as a gift, not that he knows that of course. If she were to think too hard about it, she would probably shut down completely and so she has been drinking consistently just to keep any such thoughts from her mind. Soon enough, she knows she’ll have to deal with why it is that she trusts this man so, but for now she is just happy to have a friend, to not be so alone.